Secuencia 1-I
by dannycg
Summary: se adentra en el misterio sobre la relacion entre cada uno de los reinos de Britania.Arturia enfatiza mas en la relacion sobre los rumores de aquel grupo criminal de los muelles y el contrabando constante, una vez mas la jodida suerte de Sterminer lo salva de una putiza o un destierro por parte de Arturia.¿que se escondera en Danes y porque Gales tiene interes en el?


**TRACK: Disc FZ 3 9**

-…

Yagga aun se tambalea sentada al borde de la fuente.

-…..

Yo tengo mi espalda contra la de ella, asi no cae al agua.

-….¿cuando se quita esto?

Dice tambaleándose.

-…después de un rato, ten.

-¿que es esto?

-…papas fritas… quizás un poco de sal y almidon te regresen.

-…gracias… pero… agh… no se si pueda.

-…come. Si no llenas tu estomago será aun peor.

-…esta bien….

-…..

…..ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato.  
miramos como los niños juegan en la plaza del barrio de clase media, la iglesia es bella y enorme.

-….

Cierro los ojos y dejo que la brisa fluya.

¡Wow! ¡Wow!

-¿ah?

Miro abajo.

-¡Aw!-dice Yagga con lo que parece ser ternura-…un perrito…

-…agh… que asco…

-¿que te ocurre con los animales?

-…no me gustan los perros, es todo.

-…no seas malo, posiblemente quiere de mis papas…. Toma, amiguito.

Le extiende una.

-…

Sonrio.

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-¡!

Yagga retrocede asustada

¡WAU! ¡WAU!

El pequeño perro le ladra agresivamente.

-P-pero que le ocurre a los animales conmigo…

Dice aun mas deprimida.

-…trato de portarme linda y siempre se ponen malos.

-…seguramente saben reconocer a una bruja perversa.

-¿ah? ¿crees que sea eso?

-…claro que si… los animales tienen un sexto sentido y tu eres de poco fiar para una de esas pequeñas creaturas.

-…ah… que mal… quería tener un espíritu familiar, pero a este paso… no creo que pueda…

Se deprime mas.

¡wau! ¡wau!

-¿ah?

Yagga mira.

¡Wau! ¡Wau!

El perro me ladra con felicidad.

-….

Lo ignoro y sigo disfrutando del rocio de la fuente.

¡Wau!

Trata de incitarme a jugar con el.

-….valla…

Dice Yagga observando todo.

-…los animales si te quieren mucho, Stermy… ¿a que se deberá?... eres un asesino, se supone que también eres de poco fiar.

-….-me acaricio el cuello-…no sabría como decirlo, es todo.

-¿pero sabes porque razón es?

-…si….

Miro al frente.

¡wou! ¡wou!

Ladra feliz.

-…lárgate….

Cierro los ojos.

-…-Yagga me mira con lo que parece ser furia-….-niega en señal de pesar-…si un ser vivo quiere ser tu amigo, Stermy…. Debes ser bueno y amable, asi nos hicimos amigos los dos y nuestra reina también… ese pobre perro, es casi como si yo tratara de rogarte porque me sacaras de ese castillo o nuestra reina para que trabajes con ella… y tu miras asi al horizonte tan frio… ¿no te importa sus sentimientos?

Dice realmente furiosa.

-…..los animales…-miro al frente-…no tienen sentimientos.

-¡!

Ella se espanta.

-…Rayos…-dice triste y decepcionada-¿como puedes decir esas cosas?

-¿de que hablas Yagga? solo son bestias… nada mas….

-Stermy, te falta mucho por aprender, los animales son nuestros amigos…. Debes luchar para que ellos también te concideren un amigo…

coloca una papa en el suelo

¡wou! ¡wou!

El perrito come.

-…si tu eres frio y de un corazón cruel solo haras que el se sienta mal… que nunca mas quiera conocer a otra persona… el solo quiere conocer a alguien y ser feliz como eres tu ahora; eso solo demuestra que los animales tienen fe y emociones.

ras

Le acaricia la cabeza y el perro luce aun mas feliz.

-…

La miro.

-…inténtalo…

Me sonríe.

-…

Quito la mirada.

-…no quiero.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-¡¿C-como puedes ser tan malo?!

-…Yagga, si no me gustan los animales debes comprender mis sentimientos tal y cual lo dices… quizás… ellos tengan sentimientos y me disculpo por lo que dije… pero no dejan de parecerme seres desagradables solo porque se que sienten o tienen emociones… solo…-miro al frente triste-….no les lastimare diciendo nada horrible nunca mas…. Lo prometo….

-…

Yagga me mira asombrada.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estas, nicolas!

¡wou! ¡wou!

Una niñita toma al cachorro.

-¡je!

¡las!

El perro le lame la mejilla.

-¡perdonadme, Caballero, Señorita!-hace una reverencia-….nunca mas lo dejare solo se los prometo.

-…esta…-dice Yagga sonriendo-…esta bien….

La mira feliz.

-¡vamos, perro desobediente! ¡¿que harias si nuestra reina te envía a la guillotina por indulgencia?!

Lo regaña.

hiu…

El perro luce triste y me mira.

-….

Miro a otro lado…

¿como puedo considerarles amigos?... ni con Shadows se alejan de mi… aun… aun me ven como el…. Me ven como si fuera tan puro como el…. Y no quiero sentirme como el….  
nunca mas… quiero ser un humano, solo eso…. Un humano como Yagga que trate de hacerse amigo de el por las buenas….

-…..

Yagga se tambalea.

-….puf-sonrio-….¿que hacer con una pequeña borracha?

-….

Ella me sonríe feliz.

-…posiblemente… me recupere pronto, no te preocupes, Stermy… lo soportare.

-…ah… ahí estaban chicos.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 40**

-¡M-magestad!

Dice Yagga asombrada.

-…discúlpeme, estaba distraída, no la note.

Trata de levantase

pas

-…agh…

-…valla, aun esta mal, La joven Yagga.

Dice Bedrive.

-…los estuvimos buscando, pero algo dentro de mi sabia donde los encontraría a ambos… quizás Sterminer tenga algo que ver….

Me sonríe.

-…

Bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¿como estas Yagga?

Le pregunta Arturia.

-…aun… aun puedo caminar un poco, Stermy me ha ayudado a reponerme…

-…rayos…

Dice ella con furia.

-¡¿O-ocurre algo alteza?!

Pregunta Yagga asustada.

-…-ella niega-…lo que ocurre es que Bedrive y yo recolectamos información crucial de esos bandalos.

-¡!

Me espanto.

-…necesito que tomes nota en este cuaderno…

-E-esta bien… Puedo hacerlo, no nesecito pararme.

-….gracias, Yagga…-dice ella feliz-…lo haría yo misma pero a medida que escriba mis palabras puede que se me olviden aquellos testimonios.

-Y-ya veo…-dice Yagga con ese asombro gotico-…entonces tomara nota para recordar que ocurrio…. Entendido.

-….no-dice la reina-…Lancelote es el encargado de este caso, pero debido al trabajo en el castillo no quizo acompañarnos, es por ello que las notas serán para Lancelote.

-…

¿debido al trabajo no quería salir con Yagga y yo?...

Eso no me importa de igual manera…  
lo interesante es saber que Lancelote esta tras la pista de lo que ocurre en los muelles.

-…

Medito…

…quizás se vuelva una carga… el me pondría exponer ante la reina y me meteria en una grande con ambas, o a lo mejor resulte matando a Dubuai o a sus hombres.

-…tomad nota por favor.

Ella saca de su bolsa un tintero, una pluma y un cuaderno.

-…lista.

-….Los comerciantes del muelle dicen a ver visto enfrentamientos entre un grupo de hombres armados pertenecientes a camelote y un grupo de extranjeros posiblemente de oriente medio…

-…si…

Asiente Yagga y continua con su dictado.

-….no se tiene claro la cantidad de victimas fatales, fuimos al lugar de los hechos y no había cadáveres o incluso sangre, nisiquiera en el agua…. Por lo que posiblemente estos enfrentamientos no sesen hasta derramar la sangre necesaria.

-…si…

-….no hubieron perdidas materiales, pero se estima que el otro grupo tienen unos poderosos aliados. se informaron del avistamiento de otras dos naves, pero el grupo de nuestro reino consiguió escapar gracias a un misterioso forastero.

-aagh…

Maldición.

Ella medita.

-…no se conoce su nombre, pero se conoce el nombre de su jefe, Dabuai… ese hombre esta detrás de los extremistas y contrabandistas de nuestro reino. Por favor investiga mas de cerca los bares y estas reuniones clandestinas, posiblemente cambien de lugar con frecuencia por lo cual seria eficiente investigar en áreas poco pobladas con salida al mar.

-…listo..

Dice Yagga con una pequeña sonrisa.

-….perfecto-dice Arturia sonriéndole-con esto Lancelote lograra un gran avance, estoy segura…. Ahora lo que mas me preocupa es el guerrero que contrataron esos contrabandistas… decían que era fuerte, pero no gastaron en detalles… bueno, esa fue la información que Bedrive y yo sacamos por la fuerza.

-¿A-ah que te refieres con "por la fuerza"?

Pregunta asustado.

-...¿ah?-me mira algo confusa-…ya sabes…

¡plaks!

Choca un puño con su palma y me sonríe alegre.

-….ya veo….

Realmente… ella podría acabar con todos los hombres de Dubuai sola, no entiendo hasta que punto ese tipo cree que sea bueno esto… digo, el tipo es bueno… pero no tanto como ella o uno de sus soldados claves.

-Bien, a casa.

Dice Yagga y se levanta

-¡ag!

Tropiesa

¡pas!

La atajo.

-….aun sigues borracha, ¿Cuánto planeas estar asi?

-….no es mi culpa…-dice corriendo su cara de mi pecho-….mi hígado es de voluntad débil ante el demonio del licor.

-jajajaja-Bedrive rie-…entonces lo mejor será llegar a casa y descansar un rato.

-…esta bien… -…bien dicho, Bedrive. -….si…

…

Nos reunimos.

-¡ja! ¡Elise, te ves bien!

-…hay dios… y asi dice que soy malo con los animales.

-….Bien, montemos y lleguemos cuanto antes… debemos pasar esta información a Lancelote.

-¡Si, alteza!

Dice Yagga

¡pas!

-¿ah?

La hago para atrás.

-….

Niego.

-¿a que viene esto, Stermy?...

-..muy sensato, Sir Sterminer… -…si…

Asiente ambos.

-¿ah?...-pregunta Yagga sin expresión-¿Por qué ahora están de su parte?

-….Yagga, aun estas mareada, te podrias lastimar… déjamelo a mi, se cabalgar muy bien.

-…pero yo….

paks

Me monto a la yegua.

-…vamos, no tenemos todo el dia.

Le digo y le ofresco mi mano.

-….no quiero, quería ir con mi yegua al castillo para repasar lo aprendido.

-…ya veo-dice la reina sonriendo-…asi que solo querias demostrar que tienes una buena memoria.

-…si… y además, Stermy odia a los animales, no hay derecho que el sea el que maneje a mi yegua.

-…..-niego-…lo hacemos por tu propio bien….

-…Yagga, si te subes-dice la reina-…mañana iremos los tres a un dia de campo con nuestros caballos.

-¿un dia de campo equino?

-jum-ella rie-si tu lo dices asi.

-¡M-maravilloso!

Dice con sus ojos sin vida.

-….sera maravilloso….

-si, tu, yo, Sterminer y nuestras dos yeguas.

-¿a que viene eso? ¿tampoco me daras montura mañana?

-…ni nunca hasta que me demuestres que esa madures posee responsabilidad.

-¡agh!

Soporto la rabia.

-¡esta bien, si mi alteza lo promete!

-…si… un buen descanso y luego un trabajo duro… ¡jia!

¡jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ella cabalga.

-…por favor, Lady Yagga… confie en la palabra de vuestra reina.

-…lo hare.

Dice haciendo una reverencia

clap, clap, clap

Bedrive también se retira.

-…ya….-me apeno-…subete detrás de mi… cabalgare suave para que no te marees.

-…si…

Ella toma mi mano sonrojada.

pas

La subo.

-….

Ella mira mi espalda apenada.

"nunca creía que esto fuera verdad, solo pensaba que esto estaría dentro de un libro… un caballero que sube a una dama a un caballo… el se ve tan bien, incluso asi…

pas

Ella abraza mi espalda con felicidad.

-¿ah?

La miro.

-…..

Tiene una gran sonrisa y tiene la cabeza pegada a mi cuerpo.

-…no te duermas, ¿ah?

-…

Niega con esa sonrisa.

-¡jia!

¡hiiiiiiiiii!

Arranco.

…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 0**

-¿que tal todo?

Digo al aire.

clap, clap, clap

Los tres cabalgamos con calma…  
el camino es mas largo asi, pero no hay prisa.

Bedrive y Arturia están al frente y yo manejo con suavidad con Yagga atada a mi espalda.

-….¿Yagga?

Miro detrás de mi.

-…S-Stermy… no me siento bien.

-¡agh!

¡HIIIIIII!

Detengo la yagua

-…rayos, ¿porque no lo mensionaste?

-…no quería incomodarte.

-¿estais bien los dos?

Nos pregunta Bedrive.

-…Stermy… ¿por que eres tan tonto?

-¿de que demonios hablas?

-….te dije que no habían maneras de protegernos…. Tendras que responder por ese niño.

-¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿ESTAS DELIRANDO?!

-….no lo mientas… ambos dormimos juntos… asi se hace un bebé… lo lei….

¡pas!

Me doy un golpe en la cara…

No se si es muy inocente o muy idiota.

-¿estan bien, chicos?

Dice Arturia cabalgando hacia nosotros.

-…no.. Yagga esta en embarazo.

-¡!

Ella retrocede asustada.

-…es broma….

-¡Basta de bromas, Sterminer! ¡Eres muy serio, eso nisiquiera me dio risa! ¡casi caigo de mi caballo!

-jajajajaja-Bedrive rie-…pero realmente fue algo gracioso.

-…dios… tienes cara del chico que da las malas noticias y te haces el gracioso….

pas

Ella se baja del caballo.

-…ven, Yagga… caminar te sentara bien.

-…esta…. Esta bien…

Ella la baja.

-….vamos-ella le sonríe-…no te sientas mal, igualmente ya estamos por llegar al castillo.

-…asi es, Joven Yagga… será un buen receso.

Dice Bedrive

¡pas!

Me bajo del caballo con un salto

-….por mi no hay ningún problema.

-…gracias chicos… prometo nunca mas volver a beber… bueno, al menos esa cerveza alemana….

Medita.

-…vamos, caminemos y charlemos un rato las dos, te sentiras mejor.

Le dice Arturia.

-…esta bien alteza.

Ella le sonríe y se alejan.

…..

-al parecer ambas se han hecho buenas amigas.

Dice Bedrive.

-….si… solo en 4 dias y ya se llevan como si fueran las mejores amigas.

-…si, me gusta ver a mi reina con esa sonrisa.

-….ni que lo digas.

-…Sir Sterminer…. ¿usted de casualidad no escucho algo de esos malandrines mientras estaba ayudando a la joven Yagga?

-¿a los malandrines esos?

Niego cualquier cosa…

-….maldicion…

-¿que ocurre, Bedrive?

-…vera… creo que uno de los reinos son los que consiguen esos cargamentos de armas… creo que es gracias a Sir Augus.

-¿Augus?-le digo-…creo que Yagga mensiono algo de ese tipo, y también he escuchado sobre el.

-¿D-de verdad?-dice asombrado-…realmente… es muy peligroso… ese hombre es el rey de Gales.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 35**

-…a todo esto….-digo-…ustedes no me han contado nada sobre esos otros 4 reinos.

-¡!

El se asombra.

-E-es… es verdad…. ¡me disculpo, Sir Sterminer!

-…..-niego-…calmate, no te preocupes por algo como eso…

-…si… pero usted siendo un asesino necesita conocer a cada uno de los objetivos a los cuales debemos que derrotar en caso de invacion.

-¿te refieres a cada reino?

-…si… mi alteza seguramente se lo contara mas adelante… pero no quiero interrumpir su felicidad acosta de esta guerra.

-…tu… ¿no le dijiste que había uno de los 4 reinos involucrados?

-…..

El niega.

-¡!

-…si mi rey u otra persona lo descubre… sere una vergüenza y mi puesto en la mesa redonda solo seria una burla…. Pero no quiero dañarle este dia.

-…entiendo, la quieres mucho.

-…asi es… nuestro rey a pesar de verse tan joven y débil, es fuerte y valiente como un león… aun asi, en ese exterior duro, hay una pequeña chica que es lo que realmente es.

-….hablad Bedrive… mis oídos están abiertos a tus palabras.

-…esta bien… ¿de que reino puedo hablar?

1- Danes.

2-Gales.

3-Camelote.

4-Selgoviae.

5-Alba.

-….habladme de Gales… últimamente ha estado en boca de todos….

…y es el reino para el que esta trabajando ese asesino.

-Gales es el reino al extremo este de Britania… es un reino grande y poderoso, su escudo de armas es una pica, su rey es un hombre exentrico y como ya has de saber su nombre es Augus III

-…como podría olvidarlo…

Ese bastardo dejo sin familia a Yagga.

-…dicen que últimamente un soldado realmente poderoso trabaja para ellos… es una potencia armamentista… no sabemos hasta cual extremo es cierto ello, ya que nosotros no marchamos hacia el combate y no tuvimos la posibilidad de luchar contra este… pero se dice que Gales y Alba están pasando por unas discusiones realmente agitadas. Gales ha estado desarrollando maquinas.

-¿maquinas?

-asi es… Sir Augus le llama de ese modo… no se detalles, pero los soldados que han salido vivos y se han refugiado en camelote dicen que es una especie de dragon enorme y de metal, o un ave que dispara fuego en el aire…

Naves…  
¿como en esta empoca alguien puede crear esas cosas? ¿y de donde saca el dinero y los planos?

-….ya veo…

Esto tiene la marca de Destrucctor por todas partes.

-…habladme de Segovae…

-…lo hare yo misma.

-¡A-alteza!

-…

La miro.

-….me disculpo, yo-mira a otro lado-supuse que tu ya sabias estas cosas por lo que no hable… estamos en territorio de mi castillo y fuera de sus paredes con vosotros me siento mas segura.

-…dime por favor.

Yagga se para al lado mio.

-Selgoviae al igual que Alba es un reino que solo busca el bien común-ahí va de nuevo-…ellos no invierten en armamento y es el reino mas prospero de Britania, no creía que se involucraría en esa guerra… pero lastimosamente es asi… Segovae sin embargo no se le han atribuido crímenes de guerra o buscan algo… por el contrario, es el reino con mas dinero en todo el país.

-¿entonces porque participa en este conflicto?

Pregunta Yagga.

-…porque Gales le ha declarado la guerra hace aproximadamente 3 meses.

-¡!

-…Gales esta fuera de control, y realmente me preocupa el destino de la familia real de Segovae… si, ellos serian los únicos que recuerdan una familia… El Rey Gilbert, la Reina Anastacia y la princesa Annethe. Ellos al igual que todos los ricos y pasificos habitantes de Segovae sabe el salvajismo que maneja Gales contra el país guerrero de Alba, asi que me han pedido ayuda… yo con dolor les dije que no podía participar contra Gales y ellos ya que Danes participaría también.

-…interesante-digo-…las alianzas son respaldos.

-..asi es… pero al escuchar que el rey no tenia ideas, me envio una carta diciéndome que buscaría ayuda de otro reino para detener la maldita brujería que maneja Gales.

¿bujeria?... diria mas tencnologia.

-…no he conocido de una magia que pueda crear un dragon de metal.

Dice Yagga.

-…de igual modo… yo Sali de Gales muy pequeña…

-…si, pero de Gales ya se sabe lo crucial, Yagga-dice Arturia-…eso nos lleva a su socio….

-…Danes…

Digo.

-asi es… Danes no parece existir, pero es un reino en la parte mas al norte de nuestro castillo y del país… nadie ha escuchado hablar de el, solo que posee un dirigente que no parece ser un rey.

-…no lo entiendo, si nadie sabe de el ¿como pueden estar preocupados de que Gales este aliado a este?

-…porque Gales fue el que pidió esa alianza, Sterminer.

-¡! -¡!

Yagga y yo nos espantamos.

-…imposible… eso significa…

Dice Yagga asombrada.

-que lo que sepa Gales de Danes es realmente algo horrible…

-asi es… ¿por que otra razón el reino que va ganando este combate pediría ayuda a un reino pasifista y misterioso?

-….

Entiendo todo

-…de alba ya conoces quien es el rey y cual es su deber… se podría decir que cada tierra tiene algo que necesita la otra… de Gales el armamento y la magia, de Segovae las riquesas y sus enormes tierras, de Danes aun no sabemos, de Alba su poder militar y de camelote su conexión con el extranjero y también sus extensas tierras.

-…gracias… ahora me quedo mas claro todo.

-…si, ahora apuremos… debemos entregarle esto a Lancelote.

-…si.

-¿Yagga, como estas?

-…mejor, Stermy.

Ella me sonríe.

-..ahora si puedo conducir.

-…si no te dejo haras otro derrinche…

ras

Me monto atrás.

-….Stermy no le faltes al respeto a una chica embarazada.

-…deja de decir idioteces y maneja.

-¡je! ¡seguro te avergonzaste! ¡Arre!

…..ahora me quedan en claro porque y el que de esta guerra y además…  
que todas mis sospechas están claras… posiblemente y muy posiblemente Destrucctor este apoyando a Gales… pero ahora, tendre mi tiempo para investigarlo… de momento, acabare con el trafico de armas de Alba en britania y comensare en una semana…

… **.**

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 33**

Tomo un poco de vino, después de llegar al castillo me quede solo por un rato…  
pero ello me a ayudado a aclarar varias cosas y discutirlas con Shadows.

-…entonces… ¿debemos seguir con el plan?

Pregunto.

-…asi es… recuerda que no solo Alba esta detrás de esas armas, también Gales las quieren… y con ello tendremos a nuestro objetivo.

-….-miro al suelo-¿como fue posible que esa cosa este aquí y aun viva?

-….no preguntaría eso, el tiene un talento inato para la supervivencia, ya burlo a la muerte una vez… solo con eso basta para saber que es demasiado afortunado.

-…

Bebo.

-…-niego-…ahora las cosas me quedan mas claras gracias a esa explicación… al parecer, todo extallo gracias a Gales, Destrucctor odia a Alba por lo que es su primer objetivo sobre esta tierra, por ello ese "asesino" esta con ellos y tienen esa impresionante tecnología… ahora bien, hay dos reinos que se niegan a luchar que es este castillo con el del Segovae, pero Gales se esta haciendo con las armas ya sea para el mineral o para armar a mas soldados… la pregunta es… ¿por que Destrucctor quiere con tanta urgencia de que Britania le pertenesca a Gales?

-…aun hay muchas cosas sin conocer, en especial para ellos…

-…

Ajusto mis guantes de cuero.

-….tal vez, aquel otro reino… Danes tenga las respuestas…. Destrucctor debía de querer algo en estas tierras, y lo sabia desde hace el contrario de lo que piensa Arturia y los demás, la muerte de Gariomae no desabilito por completo el control de Destrucctor en Britania… solo elimine a una cucaracha que posiblemente él quería quitarse de encima….

-….lo mejor será no preocuparnos y darle tiempo a la esperanza y sabiduría… si nos precipitamos podríamos estallar la guerra sobre Camelote y poner en riesgo a nuestra alteza y a la joven Yagga…

-….-niego-…Yagga es la mejor bruja que he visto en mi vida, y ella es mas fuerte que yo… eso sin contar a los 5 hombres que aun están en este castillo y los posibles 6 que estén en el extranjero….

-¿pero… porque cree que ella no trata de parar esto?

-…no serviría… tratar de detener una carreta que baja a toda velocidad a la fuerza no funcionara, terminaría matándote… lo mejor es esperar y ver que soluciones hay en el camino, quizás… si varias personas entran en razón pueden ayudar a detenerla o tal ves… si hay alguna pista en el camino se puede labrar un obstáculo y pararlo.

-….Sabias palabras.

-…eso es lo que ella quiere… por esa razón no ataca, teniendo la posibilidad de vencer.

-….S-Stermy…

-…..

La miro.

-ah…-se apena-…siento molestarlos, espero no interrumpir nada.

-…-cierro los ojos-…todo lo contrario Yagga, ya terminamos de hablar.

-…eso me alegra.

Dibuja esa pequeña sonrisa gotica.

-…nuestra alteza-dice sonrojada-…quiere que nos reunamos con ella… en "ese sitio"…

-¿ese sitio?

-…si-ella mira al suelo apenada-….ella dijo que sabrias de que hablas.

-…esta bien…

Asiento

…..

Bajo con ella al jardín.

-…trata de ser sigilosa.

-…lo soy-dice con su mirada emo-…tenemos ropas negras, no nos detectaran con facilidad…

-…si, tienes razón

¡Craks!

Muevo el ladrillo

¡RAAAAAAAUS!

-¡Woow!

¡paaaaks!

Le tapo la boca.

-Si eres tan silenciosa porque ahora te da por gritar.

-…..-se quita mi mano de la boca-…es que es un artilugio realmente facinante… se mueve sola y sin magia… ¿que clase de brujería es esa, Stermy?

-…no es brujería, es ciencia.

-¿ciencia? ¿que es eso?...

-¿que nunca has leído sobre la ciencia?

-…no…. Todos mis libros eran sobre números, novelas y magia… solo eso.

-…la ciencia es un tipo de hechicería que requiere practica y cálculos.

-¿calculos?

-asi es… es la única magia que no utiliza la recreación de prana por medio de la psiquis, en lugar de eso la concentras para poder saber como puedes crear cosas.

-…valla… quiero aprender mas de ello.

-…-le sonrio-…bien, vi algunos de esos libros en la oficina de la reina quizás se los puedas pedir prestados.

-…sere capaz de dominar la "ciencia" en menos de una semana… ya veras…

Y estoy seguro de que puede…  
Yagga ya utilizaba y creaba cosas sin saber como se llamaba ese acto, estoy seguro que conociéndolo será imparable…  
ya veo porque Gariomae se intereso por ella en primer lugar.

Cruzamos el bosque.

-….

Yagga esta asombrada.

-…esto es… es hermoso…

Dice al ver ese bosque tan hermosamente iluminado.

-….es lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida…

Dice mirando al suelo con nostalgia.

-…

…realmente se ve tan hermosa con su rostro agachado y feliz…  
nunca me han interesado ningún tipo de relaciones… solo asesinar y hacerlo como debía hacerlo, pero nunca he visto tanta feminidad en algo…. Yagga es realmente presiosa tal y cual es.

-….

Pero no es la única.

-…..

La otra chica mas bella de estas tierras esta esperando parada al borde del lago con una gran y bella sonrisa…  
el azul del agua ilumina.

-…..llegaron a tiempo….

Dice sonriendo con el pelo desatado…  
siempre lo lleva recogido, ¿a que se deberá eso?

-¿por que nos citas a ambos?

-¡!-ella se asombra-…no seria justo para Yagga no verlo, Sterminer…

Dice mirando al otro lado con su cara ruda y avergonzada.

-…además…-ella se apena-…C-comparto tu amistad con ella, también tienes que ser lindo con ella.

-….

Estoy seguro que las cosas no son asi…  
en fin, me da igual.

-¿pero por que esta noche, magestad?

Dice Yagga.

-…ah…-ella se avergüenza-…veras… 1 vez en todo el mes, siempre este dia… hay un fenómeno realmente precioso… yo…-ella se deprime-…siempre lo veía sola… sabia que Bedrive tiene mucho tabajo y a Lancelote no le gustan estas cosas… yo… no me anime a mostrarles este sitio

-…ya veo-dice Yagga-pero aun no ocurre nada.

-…llegamos algo a tiempo… ¿sabias que Britania es llamada la tierra de las hadas?

-…si… ya me lo habías mencionado.

-…pero Yagga no lo conoce aun… una vez cada mes se dice que las hadas abren un portal desde el otro mundo y se comunican con los espiritus naturales de la tierra… por ello debemos vernos los mas naturales posibles… quitaos las botas.

-¿ah?-dice Yagga-¿acaso nos desnudaremos todos?

-¡!

Arturia se espanta.

-¡C-claro que no, Y-yagga!-dice ella-…solo debes verte humilde… es todo…

Dice sonrojada.

-…ya entiendo… ¿y para que es esa tetera?

-…ah… eso…-ella mira apenada-….es para tomar el té… en unos minutos será la hora…

-¡ja!-Yagga se emociona-…ya sabia que se me había olvidado.

-…definitivamente es en lo único que piensan las personas de este país.

Digo frustrado

-…s-si-dice Arturia-….traje los cupcakes que compre en el pueblo.

-…je… esta vez los dejare dentro.

-…pues si estas segura de que no tardara… me encantaría ver porque haces tanto escandalo…

pas

Me siento sin mis botas.

pas

Me quito mi capa o bufanda… lo que sea…

-…bien…-dice ella a simple azar-…tal vez… ya sea hora del té… sin el sol o un temporizador de arena es difícil saber cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido.

-…esta bien alteza-le sonríe Yagga-ahora tengo un poco de hambre.

-…ya veo.

Dice ella sonriendo.

pas

Yagga se sienta a mi derecha.

-….

Continuo mirando ese mágico azul del lago

pas

Ella se sienta arrodillada a mi izquierda.

ras

Se pone comoda.

pas

Le pasa una tasa a Yagga.

riiiiis

Sirve otra.

frus

Toma un poco.

-…je… esta delicioso… me alegro de que aun siga tibio.

-¡¿a mi no me daras?!

-…ah… Sterminer-me mira aburrida-…puedes sacar si quieres también.

-…agh…

Riiiiiis

Saco un poco de té.

-nada mal…

Digo bebiendo.

-…m-me alegro que te gustara-dice ella apenada-…yo misma lo prepare.

-…valla, tienes talento para esto…

-…si… no me gusta que siempre me estén atendiendo, por lo menos-dice con rudeza y finesa-….puedo hacerme mi té yo misma.

-wow… mi reina es demasiado autosuficiente para ser una reina.

-¡C-claro que si, Yagga!... en el castillo siempre me corresponde hacer el papel de rey y reina, debo ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple como un te para poder administrar este enorme reino.

-….

Sonrio al escuchar eso.

-…..realmente hacer un poco de te por ti misma no esta mal…

Digo bebiendo.

-ah…

Ella me mira.

-…demuestra que eres una linda y delicada mujer

¡PAAAAAKS!

-¡Agh!

Me toma de la camisa.

-¡¿no me faltes al respeto soldado?!

-¡¿agh?! ¡P-pero solo dije que eras una linda chica!

-¡tsh!-mira a otro lado avergonzada-…claro que lo se…-mira al suelo-…pero lo dices como si yo no lo supiera.

-¡je!-Yagga rie-…seguramente Stermy le preocupa de que usted lo olvide alteza.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?

paS

Me suelta.

-…lo que quiero decir es que siempre te descuidas… siempre le das importancia a tantas cosas que hacer algo como un delicioso té te ofende.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!

-…dejas de ser femenina ante todos, pero realmente… las cosas que haces, las haces muy bien… todas y cada una de ellas.

-¡!

Ella me mira sonrojada y asombrada.

-….¡S-stermy!

Yagga esta sin palabras.

-…

Bebo un poco de té

-¡!

El cielo se llenan de unas hermosas luces

-¡¿q-que son esas cosas?!

Dice Yagga asombrada.

-….son ellas-dice Arturia feliz-…mirad, ustedes dos son los únicos que las ven aparte mia… esas bellas esferas de colores son la energía que cada ser viviente deposita en el lago.

-…..

El cielo es hermoso…  
ilumina de muchas luces y esas bellas esferas flotan y se ven como la luz de un arcoíris.

-….

Ella se tranquiliza.

-¡ha!

Yagga luce asombrada.

-….son… las primeras personas a las que yo…. Considero unos verdaderos amigos….

pas

-¡!

Me toma de la mano.

-…..

Sonrio.

pas

-¡!

Yagga también.

-je…

Yagga sonríe.

-…

Ellas asienten.

-¿ah? ¿que planean hacer?

pas

-¡Agh!

Las dos se recuestan en mis hombros.

-….si… se que soy una chica, Sterminer….

-Oye….

-….y yo ya te dije que te quiero mucho…

Dice Yagga.

-….

Ya entiendo…  
al parecer sus corazones se encentran en sincronía con lo que queda del mio…  
me siento feliz de que a pesar de que abusen por ser mas que yo y me excluyan de todo… me vean como un hombre que las puede cuidar.

-…je…

Yagga sonríe realmente comoda.

-…no te quejes…-dice Arturia sonrojada-…hace un poco de frio….

-….no lo hare.

Sonrio y agacho el rostro.

-¡!

Ella me mira asombrada.

"que maravilloso chico eres para ser solo un aseseno….

Ella se acaricia con mi hombro y duerme un rato.

…..

Ambas están dormidas…  
nunca antes me había acercado tanto a una mujer, y menos a dos al mismo tiempo…

-…jesus… valla país tan complejo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzz

-…

Miro mi mano.

-que sensación tan extraña…. Me siento… muy comodo… siempre asesinaba para sobrevivir o para hacerlo simplemente… pero con ellas dos… me nacen deseos de matar solo para protegerlas.

…..cuando me valla de Britania… me ire con un nuevo conocimiento en mi cabeza…

…Pero antes… debo solucionar todo esto antes de que esta hermosa fuente y los recuerdos de ella sean borrados por Destrucctor…

-…yo… las protegeré… a ambas….

Digo con coraje.

….


End file.
